Individual cells in a subject are electro-chemical units having a metabolic chemistry with both electrical and chemical properties. Each cell is surrounded by a membrane which acts a “battery” that is continually recharged by the metabolic chemistry of the cell. The cell supports an electrical potential across the membrane, called a transmembrane potential (TMP), which varies in a healthy cell from about 70 to 100 millivolts.
When the energy level (bioenergy) of a “sick” cell is reduced by trauma, disease, parasitic infection such as HIV or malnutrition, the TMP falls along with the biochemical metabolism, especially production of adenosine triphosphate (ATP), until the cell either recovers, undergoes mitosis or dies. Harmless irradiation of the body by exogenic, non-ionizing pulsed electromagnetic fields (PEMFs) for short periods (i.e., minutes) at long intervals (i.e., days or weeks) has been shown to be highly effective in relieving pain, healing trauma and clearing or controlling infections.
The healing of diseased or damaged cells is enhanced by the application of electrical current directly to an area of the body, or by exposing an area of the body to an electromagnetic field to induce an electrical current in the diseased or damaged cells. The added current aids healing by raising the TMP and restoring energy to the cells. The electrical current supports the exchange of potassium and sodium ions, and facilitates the production of adenosine triphosphate (ATP). Normal healthy cells are not adversely affected by the added current because a membrane with a normal TMP will not accept additional charge.
Electromagnetic fields have been applied to treat a number of diseases. For example, cancer cells have been exposed to electromagnetic fields. It is believed that, as a typical cancer cell grows, its TMP falls. The growing cancer cell will undergo mitosis when its TMP falls below a threshold. The application of an electromagnetic field can maintain the TMP of a cancer cell above the threshold to prevent the mitosis from occurring. As a result, the cancer cell grows too large for its membrane and cannot absorb sufficient nutrients to survive. Eventually, the cancer cell dies. Electromagnetic (EM) fields have also been applied to treat bacterial infections, relieve pain, and to eliminate tapeworm and hookworm infestations.
The reaction of various species of sick cells is frequency dependent. However, the frequencies required by specific cells is not readily determined. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system and method for treating individuals with complex frequency EM fields. The present invention provides this, and other advantages as will be apparent from the following figures and accompanying detailed description.